project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Plot (Whoniverse)
This page will help to get you started for anything Doctor Who or Torchwood related to see what's going on in the Whoniverse. Things are already wibbly-wobbly enough as it is, so we're trying to simplify things as much as possible. Spoilers in here through the end of Amy and Rory's plotline and through the end of Children of Earth. The General Plot Doctor Who Bad Wolf. ''The name keeps appearing, following the Doctor wherever he goes. Monsters, villains, and creatures from the night all seem to find him. Since the Time War, things just haven't been the same. Still, the Doctor is ever attracted to the mayhem, the chaos, and the excitement. Always desperate to piece back other holes in the galaxy, the Doctor never has time to figure out his own life. With a companion at his side, however, his life becomes less of a game. As reality folds in New York City, the TARDIS is naturally drawn to the chaos about to ensue, the time paradox potential, and the Doctor only hopes to make things right again. What's changed? : Our Doctor Who plot is on a first-come-first-serve basis. If someone comes to grab up the Tenth Doctor, the plot will be based around him and his companion(s). While other companions are perfectly fine to play, keep in mind that their lives will be dependent on the Doctor played at the sit. For example, if we have a Nine, you're free to pick up say, Rory Williams. However, we are only allowing ONE regeneration of the Doctor to be played. (No 9, 10, and 11 at the same time, etc.) We're just trying to keep things as simple as possible with an already complicated plotline. Torchwood Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato's deaths shook Torchwood . It was difficult for them to maintain the establishment, but with Captain Jack Harkness in control, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones managed. When the 456 descended and demanded the children of Earth, Torchwood wasn't prepared. By the end of it, the establishment was ruined forever, and Ianto Jones sacrificed his life. Captain Jack Harkness left Earth, and Gwen Cooper left Cardiff, both looking for some peace in their lives. Meanwhile, Martha Jones continued her work for UNIT , taking the recent alien invasion as a sign that they needed expand and prepare. With the help of her husband, Mickey Smith, they opened an office in New York. After some time, Martha looked to expand even more, and allied UNIT with another large organisation: SHIELD. When strange things started to occur in higher frequency, Martha knew that they needed some more help. She instantly contacted Gwen and Rhys to try and get them back on board, offering them both jobs at UNIT. Having had enough of a break and intrigued at the idea of moving to the United States, they obliged. Getting Jack would be something near impossible, but perhaps if he heard that the Doctor was in town, he would help. What's Changed? : Because of lack of popularity, we have decided to say that for roleplay purposes, ''Miracle Day ''did NOT happen. Again, it is possible that it could happen some time in the character's futures, but for this site, it is not canon. Who's Who in ''Who? These are not all of the characters available in the whoniverse, just the major ones that are wanted for the plot. Feel free to apply for other characters, just be sure that you can realistically put them in our plot and setting. The only limitation is that we are not allowing previous regenerations of the Doctor to avoid confusion. The Doctor The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. His actual name is one of his greatest secrets, using only the alias "The Doctor." He travels through space and time in the T.A.R.D.I.S., which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Using Time Lord technology, this TARDIS is vastly "bigger on the inside," appearing only as a small Police Box from the outside. The Doctor explores all of space and time, usually ending up in various chaotic situations which he usually immerses himself in willingly in order to help a given species or race to avoid crisis. The Doctor is more than 900 years old, has two hearts, and a seemingly advanced anatomy, though his appearance is difinitively human (to which he comments that "humans look very Time Lord"). The Doctor is able to regenerate his body into a new form if something is to happen. New regenerations can take nearly any form. He can also refuse to regenerate. During his travels he tends to take a varying number of human companions along with him. Amelia Pond The girl who waited. Amy first met the Doctor (eleventh regeneration) when she was seven years old, calling him her "Raggedy Man." Amy is the first person that the eleventh regeneration of the Doctor interacts with, and the two of them have a very unique and interesting relationship. He next returned to her twelve years later and took her to travel with him in his TARDIS. Amy is known particularly for her carefree attitude and sense of adventure, always seeming to take the lead. She travelled with the Doctor for quite a while, and eventually her fiance (now husband), Rory Williams, joined them as well. Amy's daughter, Melody Pond, grows up to be the ever-mysterious River Song. The Doctor has tried to go separate ways from "The Ponds" multiple times, but they always seem to have a part in his life. Rory Williams The Last Centurion. Rory has basically been in love with Amy Pond forever. He joined up with Amy and the Doctor with little hesitation, helping them on their adventures. During their adventures, Rory gets absorbed by a crack in time and space, which then erased him from existance and Amy's memory. He later is returned to them as an Auton Roman soldier with Rory's memories and kept Amy safe in the Pandorica for nearly 2000 years. He helps the Doctor to save the universe from exploding and is then restored to his original state, though still has the memories he had as an Auton, including the 2000 years of waiting as "The Last Centurion." He then marries Amy Pond. Their child, Melody, grows up to be River Song. Despite his name being "Williams," the Doctor also took to calling them "The Ponds." River Song Originally born "Melody Pond," she is the daughter of Amy and Rory and also the wife of the Doctor thanks to a few complicated matters. Because she was conceived on the TARDIS, River was born with some genetic traits similar to the Doctor's, with the ability to regenerate. To what extent these traits go is unknown, though River is arguably human, and certainly far more human than the Doctor. She also travels through time and has the ability to fly the TARDIS. Her timeline seems to go in the reverse direction of the Doctor's (though it's a bit more wibbly-wobbly than strictly reverse); the first time the Doctor (tenth regeneration) meets River is at her death. Despite being the daughter of Amy and Rory, she was not raised by them because she was kidnapped as an infant by Madame Kovarian to become a weapon against the Doctor. At one point in her timeline, she becomes Amy and Rory's childhood friend, Mels. She is told that one day she will become River Song and decides to save the Doctor rather than kill him, using her regenerative powers, but in turn she loses that ability. In order to create an alternate universe and restore timelines to normal, River marries the Doctor, and then they proceed to fake the Doctor's death. River Song actually has the most confusing timeline in the history of anything so unless you're playing her, don't stress about it too much. Rose Tyler She first met the Doctor in his tenth regeneration without knowing who he was, and then proceeded to travel with him in his ninth generation. She stayed with him through his regeneration and travelled with his tenth regeneration as well. She is responsible for resurrecting Jack Harkness and accidentally causing his immortality after staring into the heart of the TARDIS. Prior to meeting the Doctor, Rose worked in a shop and lived with her mother, Jackie Tyler. She had a boyfriend, Mickey Smith, who occasionally helped her and the Doctor, though their relationship didn't stay in tact. Her father, Pete Tyler, died when she was a baby, though Rose met him in an alternate universe created where he did not die. To save the universe, Rose ends up in a parallell universe to the Doctor. Later when this parallel universe collides with reality, Rose meets up with the Doctor again. During this event, a human clone of the Doctor is created, and he goes with Rose back to her parallel universe so that they can live together. With the reality fold now happening in New York, her parallel universe has once again collided with reality, and she might just meet up with the Doctor. Donna Noble Donna first meets the Doctor in his tenth regeneration while running away from her wedding. Prior to that she had been a temp at HC Clements in London which, unknown to her, had been part of a Torchwood organisation. Donna had been close to her grandfather, Wilfred Mott. Donna is known for her witty humour but also for her compassion. In an attempt to destroy Davros and save reality, Donna absorbs all of the Doctor's knowledge. She is responsible for the clones created of the Doctor as well. However, the knowledge is too much and the Doctor erases her memory of him so that it does not burn up her mind. He also included a fail-safe however, enabling her to have most of her memories eventually restored. She later marries Shaun Temple and wins the lottery thanks to a bit of help from the Doctor. "John Smith" - TenToo This version of the Doctor is a part-human clone created by a biological meta-crisis when the Doctor channelled excess regeneration energy into his own severed hand, creating a duplicate. The severed hand from the Doctor combined with DNA from Donna Noble caused the duplicate to be part-human, part-Time Lord. This creation would not be allowed to stay, of course, so the Doctor allowed him to go back with Rose to a parallel universe so that they could live out a normal, human life together. This part-human Doctor still posesses the memories of the real Doctor up to the point of his creation. With reality folding in New York, the parallel universe he lives in has crashed into reality, however. The Master The Master is also a Time-Lord and a long term rival of the Doctor. He and the Doctor were classmates in childhood on Gallifrey. Unlike the Doctor, the Master does not seek to repair the universe or help it, but rather to control it. He had looked into a time vortex as a child, causing him to go mad hearing the "sound of the drums" repeatedly. He had been disguised as a professor at the end of the universe with his memories stored in a fob watch. Opening it allowed him to restore his memories and existance as a Time Lord. He had a rather successful ploy to take over the rule, posing as Harold Saxon, a political member. He rules the earth for one year, but Martha Jones restores strength to the Doctor and enables him to stop the Master. He refuses to regenerate, causing more emotional pain to the Doctor and viewing it as his victory. After his death, however, his ring is picked up by a woman, part of a coven loyal to him. With this, she could be able to somehow bring him back... Rumours have been spreading, people who want to learn how to take advantage of this reality fold. Perhaps they could use it to their benefit - after all, Earth is vulnerable. Torchwood's Living These are not all of the characters available in the Torchwood-fandom, just the major ones that are wanted for the plot. Feel free to apply for other characters, just be sure that you can realistically put them in our plot and setting. That means that characters that have died in canon are going to be judged a bit harder, because they'd best have a really good (and believable!) reason to be alive again. (Note: Mickey is listed under Torchwood because of more recent events related to the plot.) Martha Jones ''Doctor ''Martha Jones, that is. Martha's life as an ordinary doctor got flipped around nearly overnight when the Doctor showed up. She ends up travelling with him as a companion for some time. When the Master took over the world, Martha was left alone while the Doctor and Jack Harkness were being held captive. She spent a year working on a plan, but ultimately ended up saving them both. Afterwards, she makes the decision to leave the Doctor. He gives her a personal recommendation, allowing her to secure a job at U.N.I.T. as a medical officer for paranormal investigations. She makes several visits to Torchwood to help in their own medical needs, standing in for Owen Harper after his death for a short time. She is later promoted to a U.S. division of UNIT, partly on her own request. She meets up with the Doctor again, helping to destroy Davros, where she meets Micky Smith (the ex-boyfriend of Rose Tyler, coincidentally). She gets engaged to Mickey and marries him some time after. She and Mickey both pursue work with UNIT, but Martha wants to further expand. From her division in the US, she connects UNIT with SHIELD, adding more resources for both organisations in order to help the human race. Now with reality folding right in the midst of New York City, Martha is taking a leadership role to help stop it and keep everyone safe in the mean time. Mickey Smith "The Tin Dog." Mickey initially started things off as Rose Tyler's boyfriend. When she started to travel with the Doctor, he went along multiple times, and realized that Rose was starting to fall for the Time Lord. Despite their relationship failing, Mickey and Rose remained good friends. Mickey decides to go to a parallel world to help fight Cybermen, crossing over for a short period of time to help the Doctor again before returning. He returns back to reality yet again along with Jackie Tyler to help the Doctor defeat Davros. He decides not to return to his parallel universe, instead leaving with Martha, who he eventually marries. The two of them both pursue careers at UNIT, and he joins her at the US branch, helping her to ally forces with SHIELD. Captain Jack Harkness The man who can't die. Jack is from the fifty first century, previously a conman under the Time Agency. He first met the Doctor (in his ninth regeneration) in the 1940s and begins travelling with him from there. During his travels, he sacrifices himself to save the Doctor and Rose, but Rose brings him back to life with power gained from looking into the heart of the TARDIS. Unbeknownst to them all, however, this cause Jack to become immortal. Every time he dies, he comes back to life. Using his vortex manipulater, Jack travels back to Earth, though the device breaks in the process and he gets stuck in the 19th century. From there, he waits for the Doctor and learns about his immortality when he is killed in a bar fight. He joins up with Torchwood Cardiff (unwillingly), a classified oddity because of his condition. After the year 2000, Jack becomes the head of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff. He gathers up a team, but through various hardships, several of them don't make it out alive. When the Torchwood base is destroyed and his lover, Ianto Jones, is killed, Jack decides to leave Earth, unable to take the pressures of immortality. Gwen Cooper Gwen started as a police constable in Cardiff, but her life quickly changed when she met Jack Harkness. She is instantly intrigued about this mysterious Torchwood she keeps hearing about and gets herself wrapped up in it to learn more. Ultimately she is allowed as part of the team, though she still keeps her connections with the police. She becomes a key member of Torchwood, offering new insight that the team hadn't had before. She has difficulty keeping her life secret from her boyfriend, Rhys, and ultimately ends up telling him everything. She and Rhys get married and Rhys starts to get more involved (though usually indirectly) in Torchwood as well. After Torchwood headquarters are destroyed, Gwen and Rhys have a daughter, Anwen. They try and keep a quiet life for some time, but both of them realise that it's making them antsy. Martha Jones contacts Gwen just at the right time, offering her a job with UNIT in the United States, stating she needs all the help she can get. Gwen obliges, and the small family makes a move to New York. Rhys Williams Rhys is the husband of Gwen Cooper and father of Anwen. While Gwen kept her job at Torchwood a secret, it put their relationship in a rough place, but this was ultimately resolved by Gwen telling him everything. Their relationship was continually compromised by Jack and Torchwood, while Rhys seemed to want to have a "normal" life. However, once he started to get involved in the paranormal and supernatural world of Torchwood, he too saw the intrigue and appeal. After having a taste of the normal life, Rhys and Gwen both realise that it isn't the lifestyle for them. When Martha Jones contacts them, she offers Rhys a position in UNIT as well, giving them promising options. Unable to resist, they move to New York. Category:Plot Category:Whoniverse